Kageyama Butuh Pelukan
by Bluneria
Summary: Kageyama ngambek tapi diam-diam minta dipeluk. [KageHina]
**Kageyama Butuh Pelukan**

.

 **Haikyuu!** © **Furudate Haruichi**. Author tidak mengambil profit apa pun, kecuali hanya sebatas **kesenangan pribadi**.

 **Warning** : Typo(s) dan OOC berpotensi. Judul dan isi mungkin ga nyambung. Abal. Dan saya juga ga yakin sih, kalo ini humor. /ditimpuk

 **Summary** : Kageyama ngambek tapi diam-diam minta dipeluk.

 **Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

"Kageyama, kau masih marah ya?"

Pertanyaan itu kembali terlontar dari mulut yang sama. Namun, lagi ia tak mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan. Sekali pun cuma dianggap ilusi, Hinata tetap setia mengekor di belakang punggung Kageyama. Senja mengintip melalui gumpalan altostratus bermandikan cahaya jingga, kala keduanya berjalan menyusuri koridor seusai bel pulang berkumandang.

Tak seperti biasa melangkah beriringan, masing-masing berada di garis yang berbeda meski arah tujuan sama. Hinata tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya, bahwa insiden kecil pun bisa menjelma sebegini runyam atau bahkan perangai Kageyama entah sejak kapan jadi kelewat sensitif layaknya perempuan.

"Apa gara-gara kejadian tadi pagi?" Hinata kembali bermonolog, iris keemasannya enggan bergulir, fokus terpatri masif pada si pemilik nomor punggung sembilan yang berjarak tak lebih dari satu meter di muka. "Ayolah, Kageyama katakan sesuatu!"

Lelah, Hinata meninggikan volume suara. Tapi alih-alih merespon, Kageyama bahkan tidak bergeming barang sedikit. Ia tetap memacu derapnya yang berdentum dengan irama konstan, memberi sepercik kehidupan pada koridor sepi yang makin lama berangsur mati.

Kageyama tidak tuli—tentu saja. Cuma sengaja berlagak tuli. Pasalnya hati sudah terlanjur hangus, lantaran menahan panas yang membara sedari pagi.

Bagaimana tidak?

Kali pertama masuk kelas—setelah dua hari terpaksa absen lantaran demam. (Kageyama sesekali manusiawi, ya.) Berharap dapat kembali bersua dengan mentari kecil idaman, namun yang tersuguh kala jemari membuka pintu adalah pemandangan ambigu sepasang kaum Adam—yang Kageyama sendiri bersumpah tidak pernah berharap melihatnya meski cuma sebatas mimpi atau realita yang terjadi sekali dalam seumur hidup.

"Kau itu salah paham, tahu. Harus berapa kali kubilang?" Lagi, Hinata berkicau gusar. Seolah mampu menerka isi kepala si mantan rival. Meski pemuda jutek tersebut belum meluncurkan sepatah kalimat pun padanya seharian ini.

Sejak awal, Hinata memang sudah tahu akar permasalahan.

Pagi itu, si nomor punggung sepuluh cuma ingin merebut kembali kertas esai dalam cengkraman penyandang posisi bloker tengah; Tsukishima—yang asyik menertawakan nilai duapuluhnya. Namun pemuda sombong yang sedang kumat usilnya menghalangi akses dengan terus memunggungi postur kecil Hinata. (Asumsikan Hinata sesekali amnesia bahwasanya ia dapat melompat tinggi melawan udara.)

Hinata berjinjit, memaksa lengan-lengan mungil terjulur; menelusup di antara bawah ketiak. Menggapai kertas di ujung rengkuhan jari-jemari. Dan sialnya, pintu kelas tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Memberikan sedikit kejut yang membuat Hinata—tanpa sadar—melingkarkan kedua tangan di pinggang Tsukishima.

Nah, siapa yang tidak akan berfikiran negatif—Ketika melihat dua orang pemuda. Terisolasi ruangan tertutup. Suasana lengang yang mendukung. Dan terlebih dalam pose yang teramat kontroversial.

Detik itu, logika apa pun seakan terpental begitu saja. Lelaki bersurai gelap di ambang pintu, tak ayal mengumbar aura pekat kematian.

"Semua tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat," Hinata terus berupaya. "Aku dan Tsukishima sama sekali tidak melakukan hal macam-macam. Jadi tolong, kau jangan cemb—"

"—aku tidak cemburu, bodoh!"

Terkesima, tatkala postur tinggi di depan sukarela berbalik 180 derajat tanpa harus diminta. Pemilik surai kulit jeruk pun ikut berhenti mendadak. Ekspresi jengkel yang belum sirna dari wajah masam itu terpantul lewat netra.

Akhirnya, kalimat pertama menyambangi telinga. Setelah berjam-jam ia betah mengatup mulut.

Hinata membuang nafas, "padahal aku tadi ingin bilang 'jangan cemberut', lho." Timpalnya kemudian. Ia jelas menangkap raut muka yang ditekuk lusuh itu semakit terlihat kusut. "Jadi sebenarnya kau ini sedang cemburu, ya?"

Dua alis Hinata naik turun jail sekali, seakan tengah menguji ke- _tsundere_ -an teman yang satu ini. Manik gelap kebiruan berkilat korosif. "Aku. Tidak. Cemburu." desis Kageyama penuh penekanan. Hinata—secara tidak sadar berjengit waspada. Sejurus, mengikuti arus percakapan yang ia ciptakan.

"Lantas kenapa seharian ini kau terus mengabaikanku? Kau juga terlihat nafsu sekali ingin menghajar Tsukishima. Terus itu apa namanya kalau bukan cemburu?" tuntut Hinata.

"Dengar..." genggam terkepal. Kageyama mati-matian meredam luapan emosi; menekan hasrat supaya tidak menerkam anak orang serta merta detik ini juga. "Yang pasti aku melakukannya bukan karena aku cemburu atau semacamnya, paham? Dan lagi, aku sama sekali tidak punya ambisi menghajar si brengsek bermata empat itu."

Jeda. "Setidaknya bukan cuma menghajar," seringai setan melengkung. Hinata meninggikan satu alis. Kageyama mengangkat dua kepalan tangan setara pundak. Menggerakkan jari-jari penuh dinamika. Dan tiap kali Hinata berfikir Kageyama betulan mirip om-om mesum acap kali dalam mode seperti sekarang. "Tapi sekaligus menghabisinya." Tandas Sang Raja, absolut.

Untuk beberapa alasan, Hinata meneguk liur yang terasa bagaikan maja. Tidak mampu menyembunyikan kengerian. Serius, Kageyama terlalu menakutkan.

Raut menyeramkan itu tak bertahan lama. Sekon berikutnya tersubtitusi oleh raut biasa—walau tetap suram. Mendengus, Kageyama melenggang ke arah berlawanan. Bermaksud untuk meninggalkan pemuda yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. Namun sebelum kaki terayun, pergelangan tangan ditahan dari belakang. Langkah tersendat.

"Apa?" sinisnya. Mendapati si _middle blocker_ tengah menarik bagian ujung lengan _Gakuran_.

"Sebenarnya maumu itu apa?" Hinata menggigit bibir bawah, "katakan apa yang harus kulakukan?" rintihnya dengan raut memelas yang jarang-jarang terlihat. Serius, Hinata belum pernah menyerah seperti ini.

Biru laut melebar. Sedikit terpana, Kageyama mengurungkan niat untuk menghilang. Tetap tinggal, sekali lagi bertatap muka dengan rekan sehidup-semati. Mungkin ada baiknya memanfaatkan kesempatan. Perlahan, dua lengan direntangkan. Namun dengan raut kaku yang dipoles kelopak mawar, Kageyama berpaling muka. Berpinta selirih angin.

"Peluk aku."

"Eh—"

Sepoi menjejal masuk melalui celah kaca, mengiringi dua cokelat emas yang membulat sebegitu sempurna. Tubuh mati rasa. Dan mendadak isi kepala hambur terburai dari sudut imajinasi. Hinata membeku layaknya patung.

Iya. Sebetulnya Kageyama tidak menginginkan serentetan penjelasan darinya, hanya sekedar dekap ringan selepas derita terkurung selama dua hari di dalam kamar. Kageyama merindu, hanya saja terlampau sulit mengekspos perasaan. Dan mengamati tubuh di hadapan cuma terpaku tanpa reaksi, _Setter_ Karasuno keburu salah persepsi. Mendadak, Kageyama menyesal telah mengoyak harga diri.

"Lupakan saja."

Geram mengiringi langkah tergesa yang sempat tersendat. Tak peduli, sekali pun titik terang belum terlihat. Kepalang dongkol, sudah ia duga si mentari kecil tak kunjung peka. Lima langkah terhitung, dan pemuda mini di belakang memang jelas tak merindukan—

—Kageyama berhenti. Bukan mendadak kakinya kram atau apa. Lebih dari itu, ada sesuatu menahan tubuh supaya tetap berada di tempat. Dua pasang tangan yang melingkar hangat di perut. Hampir-hampir tak percaya, namun Kageyama tetap bisu; enggan memastikan kebenaran. Lalu suara merdu kembali bercicit di telinganya. Lebih dalam, lebih jauh. Menembus kerasnya perisai hati.

"Maksudmu, pelukan seperti ini?" Hinata berujar seduktif. Keningnya menempel punggung lelaki yang sudah lama dikagumi. Dua tangan sukacita mendekap tubuh yang lebih besar. "Kalau ingin dipeluk, tinggal lakukan saja seperti biasa. Tidak usah sok ngambek begitu, dasar payah."

Kageyama jelas mendengar kalimat nakal itu terucap dan ia hanya menggumam agak tersipu. Telapak besar menangkap salah satu punggung tangan yang bertumpu di atas perut, membawanya tepat di dada. Agar bisa ia rasakan, detak jantungnya sudah melebihi normal seakan mau lepas dari pembuluh darah.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kageyama."

"Aku tahu itu, idiot." Terdengar kasar, tapi sayang Hinata tahu apa yang dia sembunyikan. Kala ia melihat kontemplasi pria yang dipeluknya menyimpul senyum tipis melalui pantulan kaca. Ia pun ikut tersenyum lega.

Nah, bayangan dan cahaya memang tidak semestinya berada di sisi yang berjauhan.

.

.

.

Tamat

* * *

a/n :

Terima kasih sudah membaca :'))

Salam,

—B


End file.
